


16 Trips

by noelynoel



Series: Afterglow [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, they like to travel ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelynoel/pseuds/noelynoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Ian and Mickey. They've been dating for five years. Which means…</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Trips

Despite being on a very low budget that forced Mickey to sacrifice his barbecue Pringles and Ian his high quality hair gel, they travelled quite often. Mostly to the New York part of New York or back to Chicago to visit, but there have been trips to California and Florida thrown in, too. After Svetlana moved to California with Yevgeny they had made a deal to save money to cover the cost of getting over there to see him. 

Mickey still has unresolved issues about his ex-wife and son but no one can call him a bad father. Ian knows Mickey loves his son and would do anything for him but he also understands why Mickey has trouble being alone with him for too long. Ian understands and if they have to skip out on the cable bill and cut out good beer for a few months, so be it. 

And Florida because they refuse to miss out on Universal Studios during Halloween. Their love for horror movies has lured them to Florida twice in the five years they've been dating and it was definitely worth it both times. 

Sixteen times they had boarded a bus or plane and got away from their home together. There were other trips, too, of course, but those were for business. Those nights away from each other were hard but when Mickey would come home, smelling of unknown towns and exhausted from train transfers, Ian would rub his shoulders and listen to him complain, tell him he wished he could go, too. 

The actual act of traveling was difficult sometimes. Like when a flight got cancelled or the bus was over crowded or they lost their luggage. It never deterred them, though. They loved to go on vacations and nothing would stop them. Ian figured it added to the novelty of going on a trip. That anything could go wrong and how unpredictable it could be. 

Also, getting out of the house, they encountered a lot of different people. They liked to play games as they waited for their flight or as they sipped their coffees in the café car, make up stories for the people walking by. Mickey was a master at it, Ian laughing uncontrollably at his wild back stories for these strangers that led up to the moment of Ian and Mickey spotting them. 

When they travelled alone, they missed each other. Ian was bored without Mickey's commentary and Mickey was unimpressed with the lack of his ginger by his side. 

But so far they had both fared easily, making sure when they returned home they did it with a bang, both literally and figuratively.

Sixteen trips from California to Florida to Chicago to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this is based on the music video for the song 'Afterglow' by Wilkinson~
> 
> You should totally listen to it it's so good


End file.
